


Eternity

by Lythande



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fair warning: No Happy Ending!, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythande/pseuds/Lythande
Summary: Lucifer is in Hell. Chloe has to go on with her life. But what happens when that ends?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and my hubby generously helped me get it into shape. :)

Chloe knew it was her fault. Without her doubting Lucifer, without her working with Father Kinley albeit only for a short time, without her trying to change Lucifer to her liking and pushing him away in the process, none of this would have happened. No relationship with Eve, no demons on Earth, no need for Lucifer to go back to Hell to save the world. She had no one to blame but herself for the misery she was in, for the misery  _ he _ was in. 

In the end, she had banished him to Hell after all.

Amenadiel had taught her how to pray to Lucifer and so she did. She told him how sorry she was, how guilty she felt, how much she missed him, how much Trixie missed him, how everybody around her moved on anyway and how she had trouble finding back into her normal life. 

At the beginning she hoped that he might come back one day, that he would find a way to contain the demons without having to stay in Hell all the time. But when weeks, months and years went by without a sign of him, she started to doubt. 

Yet she still kept praying, telling him everything that went on in her life and in the lives of the people he had known and cared about. Only after a concerned Amenadiel told her that this weighed on Lucifer did she stop sharing in her prayers how guilty she felt and how sorry she was. Amenadiel implored her to let go of her guilt; he assured her that Lucifer had forgiven her a long time ago and that the last thing Lucifer wanted was for her to be sent into his domain for her feelings of guilt.

Feelings of guilt notwithstanding, she didn’t want to go to Hell. She was well aware that it would not be a reunion with him but that she would be stuck in her loop and he would feel all the more miserable seeing her there. But at the same time she saw no way not to feel guilty anymore when clearly she did. Time and again she remembered that night, when she told Lucifer that he needed to forgive himself and he found a way to do so. Or at least to start with that process. She wished she knew how he had managed. 

She mentioned it to Amenadiel one day. If Lucifer were to come back at some point, maybe he could help her let go of her guilt? With a sad shake of his head, Amenadiel told here that Lucifer would never be able to come back. He had struck a deal with his father that bound him to Hell. Leaving was not in the cards. Chloe was taken aback. Why would he make such a deal? What did he get out of it that justified such a terrible price? Amenadiel assured her that it was worth it for Lucifer, that he would never ever renege from the deal because what he got from it was dearer to him than even to see Chloe again on Earth. But no matter how often she asked, Amenadiel wouldn’t reveal what the deal was for.

So Chloe tried to move on with her life. She buried herself in work, made Lieutenant and did a great job at the precinct. She watched and accompanied Trixie growing up, graduating as an aerospace engineer, marrying, having kids of her own. She saw Charlie getting his wings with 16, his father bursting with joy and pride. But about 10 years later, Linda died and Amenadiel went with Charlie to the Silver City to be with her. Maze had gone to travel the world with Eve years ago. Daniel followed shortly after Linda, and Chloe could only hope that he made it to the Silver City. But she had nobody to ask. 

In her retirement years, much of her time was devoted to her grandchildren, but aside from that she was mostly alone. She didn’t mind her solitude, though. She still prayed regularly to Lucifer and often imagined having conversations with him. She envisioned him so vividly that she sometimes forgot that he wasn’t really here. At night, he made frequent appearances in her dreams.

She feared death because she knew where she was headed, given that she never found a way to deal with her feelings of guilt. And she knew that once there, she would not be able to pray any more, that she would not see her father nor her daughter and grandchildren again, and that Lucifer would be devastated to find her there.

So she held onto dear life as long as she possibly could, but at the age of 92 her strength and energy faded and she knew she had to let go. And so she did.


	2. The Price of Redemption

Chloe’s soul was confused. There were those strong forces trying to drag her down and she was inclined to follow them. But there was an even stronger force drawing her up and up and she could not resist. 

Once surrounded by the shining glamour of the Silver City, she instantly knew where she was although neither Lucifer nor Amenadiel had ever described it to her. Mystified, she asked, "What brought me here?" And as if he had heard her, Amenadiel suddenly appeared and took her hand. "Everything is as it should be," he reassured her. "Come with me!" And he led her into an empty room, the insides bounded not by walls but by an impenetrable haze. 

"This is your new home. You can make it to be whatever you like. Just imagine it and it will appear." Chloe looked around imagining the penthouse above LUX and lo and behold, it was there, a perfect replica. Tentatively, she touched the bar, but yes, it really existed. She was able to take a glass, pour herself some whisky and drink it. It tasted just like the whisky she drank so many decades ago with Lucifer.

"That’s nice," she murmured, "but without him not really..." The words died on her lips. Turning toward the balcony she could see Lucifer enter the room, heading her way. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock and awe. "How can you be here? I thought you were banned from the Silver City?" But then it dawned on her. "Oh,  _ that _ is the deal you made with your father?" He smiled and nodded. She all but leapt into his arms.

From that moment on, she spent most of her time with Lucifer in the penthouse. They instantly fell into the life of a couple that had known each other for ages. There was perfect harmony between them. When Chloe wanted to do something, Lucifer was unfailingly enthusiastic about it. When Lucifer suggested an activity, it was always one Chloe had been hankering to do anyway. It was as if he could read her mind and she his. No misunderstanding ever clouded their symbiosis, never a fight, just pure bliss. 

Sometimes Chloe left the penthouse to meet her father or Linda, Charlotte, or other friends from her past existence. She always had a very pleasant time with them. Not once did any of them miss those that hadn’t made the grade. Neither Dan nor her mother was there, nor a lot of other friends she would have expected to find there. But somehow it didn't matter. Not to her, nor to the others living in the Silver City. No one there felt any kind of loss, so yearning was not a sensation that had a place there. It just didn’t happen.

The picture of serenity, Lucifer never left the penthouse. He expressed no desire to meet anybody else, was just there for her. Sometimes when Chloe came back after a few hours outside, she found him in the exact same place he was when she left. As if he hadn’t moved in the meantime. But when she asked if he was ok, he always told here that he was fine. That he wanted only to be with her for eternity, that’s all he asked for. She was fine with that.

Months –or was it years?– later, Amenadiel dropped by to ask how she'd settled in. "I couldn't be happier!" she responded, from the bottom of her heart. That she was so glad Lucifer made that deal with his dad. "Yes, you are really lucky, aren’t you?" Amenadiel observed. "I sure am," she replied, sincerity in her gaze. She saw only the smile on his lips and not the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Amenadiel flies to Hell to meet his brother. "So she died, didn’t she," Lucifer voices the obvious. "Yes," Amenadiel answers. "And Father kept his end of the bargain. She is in the Silver City despite her feelings of guilt as you stipulated. She is doing great. Living with her imagination of you in the penthouse. She is happy, Luci. Just like you wanted for her." 

"Thank you brother," Lucifer says, turning away. He doesn’t want Amenadiel to see his tears of despair and longing. The knowledge that she chose him as her partner in never-ending bliss would have to be enough to carry him through eternity.


End file.
